This invention relates to the continuous and repetitive formation of articles.
British Pat. No. 1,370,894 discloses a process and apparatus for the continuous extrusion of material to provide articles in the form of rod, wire, shaped sections and tubing. The articles produced by the said process and apparatus all have a uniform cross-section, because they are extruded through a die or dies, and are of continuous length so long as feed of material continues.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process and apparatus for continuously and repetitively producing discrete articles of a desired cross-section which is not necessarily uniform.